Puppy Love: Remus and Sirius Drabbles
by Duchess E. V. Watson
Summary: Remus and Sirius are in love. After Marlene McKinnon dies, they gain custody of her daughter Rosey. This is the story of their little family. Written in Drabbles.A little AU.
1. Chapter 1

Remus looked up from his book as the portrait hole swung open revealing a dripping wet Sirius.

"Where were you today?" he asked him a little mad.

"The bottom of the Black Lake," he said exasperated.

"Don't get shirty with me," he said trying to use the tone his mother had used so often growing up.

"When did you turn into my mother," Sirius said heavily sitting down next to him.

"When you got irresponsible."

"I like you much better as a boyfriend."

Remus leaned over and kissed him swiftly.

"Were you really in the Black Lake?"

Sirius just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus woke up with Sirius leaning over him.

"Sirius!"

He jumped up and his forehead smacked Sirius's, hard.

"Remus!"

"Sorry, you scared me."

"Well I can see that!"

"Why were you leaning over me?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake! God that hurts…" his hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Peachy," he said rubbing his forehead.

Remus stepped toward him and kissed him.

Sirius smiled, "You always know how to make me feel better."

They kissed again, deeply.

"God you two!" James said walking into the room out of the bathroom, "Get a room!"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was sleeping in the Hospital Wing after a very trying full moon.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!"

"Bloody hell!" he said immediately wide awake.

"Sirius Black! What are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey reproached as he stalked towards him.

"It's ok," Remus said smiling.

Sirius smiled at the young woman and she walked back to her office.

He turned his smile on Remus and pulled something out of his pocket.

"We got you a present, but this is all we could risk bringing into the castle," he said handing him a card.

"Oh, no," he said worriedly.

"Oh, yes," he said mischeviously.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius stood up in the Great Hall during dinner one night, "I have an announcement to make!" he yelled.

Every head in the hall turned to look at him.

"Today is me and Remus's one year anniversary!"

The students in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor burst into applause and cheers of congratulations.

Sirius stood up on his seat and pulled a blushing Remus up with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Remus whispered in his ear.

"Because I love you and I want everyone to know it."

Sirius spontaneously kissed him making the school go wild yet again.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius and James were arguing on their way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

Remus saw this and approached them.

"What going on?" he asked cautiously.

"He's being absolutely ridiculous!" James yelled.

Remus looked at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised.

"He is under the illusion that Lily is more attractive than you and he won't admit that he is wrong."

Lily who was in ear shot started laughing at the same moment as Remus.

Lily walked over to them and stood next to James.

As they walked into class Remus said to her, "We have the best boyfriends ever."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sixth one in a night! These are fun. I enjoy these and I hope you do too._**

* * *

><p>It was the winter holiday and Sirius was meeting his boyfriend's family.<p>

"Don't be nervous," Remus said, "They're going to love you."

Sirius looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Let's go, my mum has been waiting to meet you," he said than kissed him.

They walked in the door and were enveloped in hugs from Ellie Lupin.

"Mum! Can't! Breathe!"

"Sorry honey, I just missed you so much!"

She stepped back and looked at the two boys.

"You must be Sirius," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." She unexpectedly hugged the dark haired boy.

"She likes you." He said in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**_They are obviously out of Hogwarts now... I love you guys for your reviews! Send me any ides for suggesetions._**

* * *

><p>Remus and Sirius were on their way to their friend Marlene's engagement party to David Sanders.<p>

"Sirius, calm down!"

"Sorry! It's just; she was my last girlfriend before we got together…"

"Honey," he kissed him before continuing, "It will be fine."

They walked into the party smiling.

"Finally!" Marlene said smiling at her two friends.

She dinged a conjured up fork on her fiancée's glass of champagne, "We have an announcement to make!"

Everyone looked at them smiling.

"We are pregnant and we want Remus and Sirius to be her godparents!" She said.

"We would love to, Congratulations!" Sirius said.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus and Sirius sat happily watching their friend, Marlene, get married.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said, showering the couple in gold sparks.

"Do you think that will ever happen for us?" Remus asked Sirius as the couple walked back down the aisle.

"I hope so."

The room they were in transformed into the reception after everyone was standing.

"Introducing the new Mr. and Mrs. David Sanders!" a disembodied voice said as the couple came back into the room.

"Congratulations!" Remus said to the happy couple.

"Well, it was now or never eh?"

"I guess so," Sirius smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius sat while Remus paced outside Marlene's hospital room as she gave birth to their god-daughter.

"How can you just sit there?" Remus incredulously asked his very calm boyfriend, "when so much could go wrong?"

"Moonshine, everything will be fine! Just relax!"

"Relax? Relax? I cannot relax!"

"Please," he said with pleading eyes, "for me?"

"You're horrible, you know that?" he asked sitting down.

"Yes."

Remus unconsciously started bouncing his knee. When Sirius noticed this, he out his hand down on it to stop it.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin?"

They went in and Remus was handed Rose Sanders.

"She's beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

**_This one and the next couple are going to be kind of sad._**

* * *

><p>Order of the Phoenix stood posing for a picture, Sirius standing proudly between his two best friends. Remus looked over and locked eyes with the mother of his god-daughter.<p>

"One… Two.. Three!" the photographer said. A bright flash and a puff of smoke captured the picture.

Remus and Sirius went over to talk to the Sanders.

"How's little Rose?" Sirius asked poking the bundle in Marlene's arms.

"She's good, sleeps a lot!"

"That's good!"

They talked about the baby, unaware that in a matter of days Remus and Sirius would be the only family left for the little girl.


	11. Chapter 11

They only graduated two years ago.

James and Lily were married and Remus and Sirius were responsible for a baby.

They couldn't believe it as, they walked away from what used to be the Sander's house, that they were only Rosey Sanders had left.

"Remus," Sirius said looking up from the sleeping girl, "how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know," he revealed, "but I know it will be okay." He wrapped his arms around them.

"I hope so. Rosey deserves the best."

"I have no doubt that she will have the best life we can give her."


	12. Chapter 12

Remus and Sirius brought baby Rosey over to James and Lily's flat after an Order Meeting.

Lily and Sirius made dinner as James finished up some work and Remus played with the baby.

Out of nowhere Lily said, "You and Remus make great parents."

"Thank you!" Sirius said taken aback while charming a knife to cut up carrots.

"James and I were thinking, when we have kids, we want you to be godfather.

"I-I would love to!" he said very happy.

"Thank you, Sirius. It really means so much. Now go in there and play with the baby." She smiled


	13. Chapter 13

While Sirius, James, and lily ate, Remus fed Rosey her bottle.

Remus saw that Lily was staring at them in wonder.

"Do you want to try?" he asked her.

She smiled very wide and held out her arms.

He gave her the baby who immediately nuzzled against the woman and began looking for the source of nourishment that had been taken from her.

Remus laughed a little and handed Lily the bottle.

She put the bottle in Rose's mouth. She began to drink from it once again.

"You're really a natural, Lily," Remus commented.

"Thanks!" she said. She loved children.


	14. Chapter 14

He grabbed Remus's hand and apparated them home.

Sirius took Rosey out of the carrier and carried her over to the changing table set up in him and Remus's room. He changed her and put her down in the crib.

Remus walked in, relieved for he was exhausted from being up all night while Sirius was on a mission for the Order.

"I know Voldemort is the first priority, but it's nice when you're home."

"Get some sleep, I will take care of Rose," he said hugging his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Remus said. He lay down and was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus woke up to the smell of bacon and Rosey crying.

He sighed, took off his clothes from last night, and put on fresh ones.

He picked up Rosey and went downstairs to find breakfast ready for him.

"Sirius Black: chef extraordinaire?" Remus asked sitting down and grabbing Rosey's already made bottle and feeding it to her.

"You bet. They called an Order meeting. Do you want to skip it and I'll take Rosey so you can get some sleep?"

"No, I missed the last one, I should really come."

"Dada," Rosey said looking up a Remus."

"Her first word."


	16. Chapter 16

Remus and Sirius walked into the Potter den after meeting with Dumbledore.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Remus was holding back tears.

"I have to go away for a few months. Remus and Rosey have to stay here. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Oh, Remus! It'll be okay! You can stay here. We'll help take care of Rosey."

"Where are you going?" James asked who had slipped into the room.

"I don't know yet," he said, "I'm betting on nowhere fun."

"I don't want you to go," Remus said.

"I don't want to either. I have too."


	17. Chapter 17

Three weeks after Sirius had to leave; Rosey was sitting on the floor with Remus.

Out of nowhere she began to crawl.

She went all the way to her room and Remus followed, also on his hands and knees.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked the baby.

"Dada seep!" she said at the foot of her crib.

"You are just like your father. Always sleeping," he smiled picking her up and putting her in pajamas.

He laid her down in the crib and tucked her in with a blanket Lily had given them.

"You need a mum."


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Remus apparated him and his daughter to the Potter's house.

Lily immediately took Rosey from her weary father and made her some cereal.

Remus sat down and took the tea offered to him by James.

"We'll take care of her for today. How are you? You look dreadful!" Lily said.

"I'm fine. I'm just missing having Sirius around. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No, Dumbledore won't tell me anything. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"No, Rose should stay t her own house. For as long as possible."

"Okay."

"Thank-you."


	19. Chapter 19

Rosey was tired after a long day of playing with the Potters.

Remus put her down in her crib and brushed her copper-colored hair out of her eyes.

She wasn't even his and she looked just like him.

He smiled down at her.

At only nineteen, he was really a fantastic father.

She yawned and grabbed his finger then fell asleep.

Remus smiled at the sleeping form of his daughter.

"Good night, my precious girl."

Remus took back his finger and turned off the light. He closed the door and went downstairs.

Sirius was waiting for him in the den.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! SIRIUS IS HOME! A few more until Rosey's birthday and three years until Harry is born. Also three years until Sirius starts to mistrust Remus. That, I assure you, will be heartbreaking to write. <em>**


	20. Chapter 20

It was three weeks since Sirius had come home and it was Rosey's first birthday.

Sirius and Lily made a cake for her in the kitchen on the Potter house.

"Do you think you and James are going to have kids soon?" Sirius asked as he piped 'Happy Birthday Rosey' in pink frosting onto the white cake.

"I hope so," Lily said a little sad, "I would start now, but with James leaving out of nowhere for the Order, it doesn't seem wise."

"True… Okay! I think it's done!"

"Rose! James! Remus! Time for Cake!"

A chorus of "Yay!" followed.


	21. Chapter 21

Sirius held his daughter in his arms and rocked her while she slept.

Remus, unnoticed, stood in the entrance of the door, watching them.

"She missed you," Remus said startling him.

"Really?"

"Yes, she would look at you picture says dada for the longest while. She even asked me where you were."

"How?"

"Well, it was mostly gibberish, but I got the message."

"I'm sorry I haven't been home much."

"It's ok. I'll admit, this last time was hard and I wouldn't have been able to do it without Lily and James, but I know it's for the greater good"


	22. Chapter 22

James and Lily requested to babysit on Saturday so Remus and Sirius could go out on a much needed date.

"Go have fun! Don't worry, we'll keep a very close eye on her."

"Okay… bye Rosey!" Sirius said.

"Be dada by dadee!" Rosey said hugging her fathers' legs.

"Bye honey, we'll see you tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head.

The men gave their daughter one last hug before walking towards the door. Before they stepped out they waved at the group and left.

"They are going to be a mess when she goes to Hogwarts!"

"I know!"


	23. Chapter 23

**_I read on Harry Potter Wiki that Marlene wasn't killed until 1981. Ah well..._**

* * *

><p>"Remus, stop worrying! Lily and James are perfectly capable of watching Rosey for a night!"<p>

"This is her first night away from home. First night we have been separated since we got her. What if they put her to bed with the light off and she gets scared!"

"Moons, calm down! They are perfectly capable to taking care of her and if she's scared or wants something, she'll tell them and they'll give it to her."

"I know… I just miss our little girl."

"I do too. We'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Just try and have some fun."

"I'll try."


	24. Chapter 24

Seven a.m. Remus Lupin ran into the Potter's house and grabbed Rose out of Lily's arms.

"Rosey! I missed you so much! I was so worried!"

"Thanks for having faith in us, Moony," James said.

"Don't take it personally. I can't take her out by myself yet," Sirius said walking into the kitchen.

"Remus, you know I am perfectly capable of taking care of Rose," Lily said.

"I know… I think I'm turning into my mother."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Rosey said.

She threw his arms around his neck, just realizing who was holding her.

"I missed you."

"Luv you, Dada."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww! DaddyDaughter moment! She is a very advanced talker for a one year old isn't she?_**


	25. Chapter 25

It felt like no time had passed. The only thing that happened in months was Death Eater attacks.

Thankfully, everyone was okay.

Rosey's second birthday was much the same as her first, a small party at the Potter's house. The only thing different is that it was followed by an Order meeting.

Sirius and Remus brought their daughter home after. By the time they got her changed for bed she was fast asleep.

"Just think, two years ago we came home with her."

"I know, feels like no time at all."

They closed the door and heard, "Love you Dadas!"


	26. Chapter 26

"We're pregnant!" Lily said.

The Order burst into congratulations.

"And Sirius is godfather!" James yelled.

There were more congratulations.

Sirius conjured up some firewhiskey.

When everyone had some, apart from Lily and Remus (Remus had muggle champagne) Sirius yelled, "A toast! A toast to Lily and James Potter and their new baby!

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone responded.

Remus went to stand next to Lily, "What are you going to name it?"

"Annie if it's a girl, Harry if it's a boy."

"James's parents' names?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you and Sirius are going to adopt another kid?"

"I really hope so."


	27. Chapter 27

**_FYI: Italics is Remus dreaming. I skipped ahead in time because I have a lot to write before the end so I cut out about nine months. It is now July 31, 1980. _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom! Mom! Please let me inside!"<em>

"_Darling, I'm so sorry! It will be okay!"_

"_Mum! Don't leave me! Please let me back inside!"_

"_It'll be okay sweetheart!"_

"Remus! Remus! Wake up!"

"Sirius!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"You were shouting in your sleep… Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… Well Lily's in labor. I'm headed over to St. Mungos. Do you want to get Rosey ready and bring her over in a few hours?"

"Okay. What time is it?"

"Three. I say head over about seven."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure."


	28. Chapter 28

He quickly walked down the hall to outside the door Sirius was pacing at.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! They just kicked me out because they had to check her."

"Oh! Okay."

"Mr. Black, you can come back in," The healer who had just exited the room said.

"Thank you!"

Lily was laying on the bed, talking quietly to James.

"Lily! How's little Harry?"

"Fine. He should be here any minute now…"

Lily then gasped and James ran out the door and called the Healer. He ran back in followed by the Healer.

"Okay James count to ten. Lily, push now."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sorry it's taken he so long to update! I've been nusy. I start school soon so I'll probably won't be posting everyday... I'll try though! Thanks for sticking with me. If you have any suggestions or comments, I love your reviews! I love you all so very much._**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood staring into the crib in Lily's room, looking at the black haired baby boy.<p>

Remus walked up behind him and put his arm around his waist, "Little Harry seems to have taken a liking to you. Hasn't stopped looking at you since he was out down."

"It's like seeing Rosey for the first time," Sirius said, never breaking eye contact with the baby's big green eyes, "I already love him so much."

"I know how you feel."

Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek and the continued staring at the baby.

"Bet you a galleon he'll look like James."


	30. Chapter 30

Remus, Sirius, and Rosey left the three Potters alone for their first two days home.

"Remus! I can't stand it anymore! We're going to see them now!"

"Okay, calm down," Remus laughed, "Just let me get Rosey's shoes on."

"Hurry! I want to see Harry!"

"One second!" Remus said as he lifted the little two year old and place her on the sofa.

"Here give me one!" He said snatching the left shoe out of his partner's hand and putting it on the right foot.

"How about you go now and we'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Thank you!"


	31. Chapter 31

James was carrying a bottle to his wife when his best friend jumped out of his fireplace and tackle hugged him in a very best friend way.

"Prongs!"

"Padfoot!"

"Where's Remus and Rosey?" Lily asked from the couch holding three day old Harry.

"They'll be along any minute now. How's little Harry?"

"Fantastic! He hardly ever cries."

"SHH! Don't jinx it!" Remus said stepping out of the fireplace with Rosey. He set her down on the carpet and she slowly walked over to Lily. She peered at the baby in her aunt's hands.

"That's Harry?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I love him."


	32. Chapter 32

The Potters forced the Lupin-Blacks to stay for dinner.

Sirius forced Lily to let him help. He made spaghetti sauce while Lily made a quick salad.

James entertained the children with colorful lights while Remus talked to Lily about motherhood.

"How's it been so far?"

"Fantastic, really. James is very helpful. He's a very hands-on father."

Sirius turned around from the stove, "Me and old Moony here made a bet."

"Oh no."

"No, it's ok. We bet on which of you he's going to look like more."

"I think he'll look like James," Lily said cutting up some carrots.

"Damn."


	33. Chapter 33

It was a month before Lily would let James take Harry to the park, and even then she went with them. The Lupin-Blacks tagged along. Rosey walked next to her honorary cousin's stroller, always looking inside.

"Dada why ith babee Harry tho thmall?"

"Because he is just a little baby, sweetheart," Remus said smiling down at his daughter.

"Wath I eer that thmall?"

"Of course, dear, everyone is mall at that age."

"Were you thcared of breaking me? Cux I'm thcared of breaking Harry."

Remus struggled with words for a few seconds, "You were with your mummy then."

"Oh, otay."


	34. Chapter 34

"Moonshine, just tell me what's wrong!"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie. I can tell something is bothering you."

Remus sighed and turned to face him, "What are we going to tell Rosey when she starts asking about her parents?"

"That's what your fretting over?"

"Yes…" Remus said sheepishly.

"Darling, we'll just tell her the truth?"

"What about when she asks why she doesn't have a mother?

"Remus John Lupin, Rosey has a mother. You."

"You know that's not what I mean," he replied.

Sirius sighed and put his arm around his love, "We don't have to worry about that now."


	35. Chapter 35

"Sirius!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Wake up! We have to go drop off Rosey."

"Why?"

"I have a job interview. Remember?"

Sirius sat up, "I still don't see why you have to go get a job."

"Because Rosey needs bigger clothes and no one me because of my condition."

"Dumbledore told you that you could teach at Hogwarts."

"We only graduated two years ago."

"True, I don't want any young girls making eyes at you."

Remus laughed and fixed his tie in the mirror, "I have to get down to the Restaurant."

"I'll go drop Rosey off with your mum."

"Thank you, darling."


	36. Chapter 36

Sirius held Rosey's hand and rang the doorbell of the Lupin's house.

Mrs. Lupin opened the door, "Sirius! Rosey! I was wondering when you would get here!"

"Gamee!" Rosey yelled and latched on to her grandmother's leg.

"Hello sweetheart!" she said picking her up and balancing the two year old on her hip.

"So Remus is off to his first interview?"

"Yes. He's trying for a maître d' position at some French restaurant."

"Poor dear…" Ellie said.

"Well," Sirius said, "I'd better be going. Thank you so much for this Mrs. Lupin."

"Dear, call me mum."

Sirius smiled, "Okay mum."


	37. Chapter 37

Sirius had picked Rosey up and was now cooking dinner.

Remus appeared in the fireplace in a swoosh of green flames.

"I got the job!" he cried.

Sirius abandoned the steak he was cutting up and grabbed Remus and kissed him passionately.

"Dada got da job!" Rosey yelled.

"That I did sweetheart!"

Rosey ran across the floor into her father's arms.

"I'm working Monday, Friday, and Saturday nights from six to eleven."

Sirius's smile faltered a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius but his arms around his little family, "Nothing, everything is perfect. I'm very happy."

Remus smiled, "I am too."


	38. Chapter 38

**_If you want something to be incorporated into the story (Lyrics, objects, situations, people (alive at the time of writing, 1979,) etc. PM/ Review me and I'll do my best to fit it in. If you do song lyrics, it has to have aired on the radio before 1979. Love you all!_**

* * *

><p>Friday night came quicker than Sirius could ever believe possible.<p>

It would be the first time he had to put Rosey to bed without Remus's supervision, and he was nervous.

Remus came into the kitchen in a muggle tuxedo with his hair much neater than usual.

"What do you think?" he asked turning to show it off.

"Dada pretty!" Rosey shrieked.

"You look fantastic!" Sirius said hugging him, "Are you excited?"

"Very. Well, I don't want to be late," he said and kissed the top of Rosey's head, 'Be good for your daddy now."

"Otay dada."

"I'll see you later."


	39. Chapter 39

Remus was smiling at his podium waiting for more patrons.

"Having fun?" his waitress friend Yvonne laughed walking around to stand next to him.

"I didn't think it would be this fun!"

"Seeing how well you're doing, Daniel is definitely going to promote you to wait staff."

"Wouldn't that be awesome..."

Two twenty-year-olds walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Chez Angelique. Do you have a reservation?"

"We are a little late…"

"Are you the Hoffmans?"

"Yes."

"Right this way," Remus led them to a both by the window on the east side of the building.

"Tonight your server will be…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>My sister was a hostess... How'd I do? R&amp;R!<strong>_


	40. Chapter 40

Remus walked through the front door of his house and saw Sirius out cold on the sofa. He laughed to himself and walked over to his sleeping form. He kissed him and Sirius woke up.

"Hello sleeping beauty, how did it go?"

"I don't know how you do it!"

Remus laughed, "Lots of practice."

Sirius sat up and pulled Remus down to him, "How was work?"

"It was a lot of fun actually. My boss said I did well. He might even promote me!"

"What would you be promoted to?"

"Waiter."

"Nice."

"Let's get to bed, I'm tired."

"With pleasure."


	41. Chapter 41

"Dada! Daddy gave me ithcweam for dinna lath night!"

"He did, did he?" Remus said raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

"It was all she would eat!" Sirius yelled.

"No! I wanted Pathghetti O's!"

"We didn't have any!"

"Both of you stop!" Remus yelled over them, "Tonight I'll leave sandwiches in the fridge for dinner. Rosey, that's wat you are going to eat and you are going to be good for Daddy. Okay?"

"Otay." Rosey said.

"Sirius, no more dessert for dinner."

"Okay."

"Good. Now I'll run to the store and get some Spaghetti O's. Both of you be good."

"Okay."


	42. Chapter 42

Remus got in line at the express checkout.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes? He turned around to face a brown-haired young woman.

She smiled, "You probably don't remember, but I'm-"

"Evelyn Mulvey! How could I forget my first girlfriend?" he asked.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since fifth grade! How have you been?"

"Fantastic! How about you?"

"Wonderful! I'm actually getting married a few days from now."

"That's fantastic! We totally have to catch up."

"Definitely, I know my girlfriend would love to meet you."

"And I know my boyfriend would love to meet you."

"Lunch tomorrow at Shelby's?"

"See you there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I laughed as I wrote that... It took me forever to get it down to 100 words though... R&amp;R!<strong>_


	43. Chapter 43

"You'll never guess who I saw today," Remus said as he put the Spaghetti O's away.

"Who?"

"Evelyn Mulvey, my first girlfriend!"

"The one you went to muggle primary school with?"

"Yes."

"Your first kiss?"

"Yes."

Sirius appeared from around the corner, "You're not going to leave me for her are you?"

Remus laughed, "Of course not! In a few days she's marrying her girlfriend!"

Sirius smiled, "Oh I see how it is."

"We're going to lunch with them tomorrow with Rosey."

"Okay, not like I'm doing anything anyway."

"Now I expect you to be nice to them."

"Yes mum…"


	44. Chapter 44

When Remus, Sirius, and Rosey got to Shelby's, Evelyn and her fiancée were already there.

Remus whispered to Sirius as they walked in, "Now be nice okay?"

"Yes, dear, I'll be on my best behavior," Sirius said sarcastically.

They went in and Evelyn dashed over and to Rosey from Remus.

"Hi Rosey, I'm Evelyn."

"Hewo Evwin."

"Oh my goodness! She is adorable!" Julie, Evelyn's fiancée, said coming up behind her.

"Thanks," Remus said.

"Remus, this is Julie," Evelyn said while Rosey stole her glasses.

"Hello Julie, I'm Remus, this is Sirius, and that is Sirius."

"What's serious?"

Sirius laughed maniacally.


	45. Chapter 45

"That was so much fun!" Sirius said when they got back home after lunch.

"Dada, where Ebiwin?"

Remus laughed, "Evelyn had to go home sweetie. Remember, you said bye?"

"O ya…"

"Well," Sirius chuckled, "we have about four hours until you need to go to work…"

"Any ideas?"

"Umm… movie?"

"Which one?" Remus asked walking over to their mountain of vhs's.

"Pwincess Wora!"

"Sleeping Beauty again?" Sirius whined.

Remus looked at him.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"You aren't going to be happy until there is a Disney movie with a princess who doesn't wear clothes."

"Not true! And you know it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't kill me! I'm s sorry it's been almost TWO MONTHS since I last updated... Please review anyway though because I know you love me and will forgive me even though I am super later...<em>**


	46. Chapter 46

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"Where are my black pants?"

"Umm… wherever you put them?"

"They aren't there, did you move them?"

"No…"

"Tell me the truth."

"They might be in the hamper."

Remus stuck his head out of him and Sirius bedroom door and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how would they have gotten there?" he asked.

"Well," Sirius said looking sheepish, "I may have thrown them in there while I was cleaning…"

"Sirius Orion Black, how many times do I have to tell you not to put clean clothes in the hamper?"

Sirius hung his head in shame.

"Too many."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, Sirius... when will you ever learn. So I had an ides, my lovely readers. How would you like it if I turned thisinto a full lenghth story with more details and long chapters? Would you like that? Review or PM me to let me know! <em>**


	47. Chapter 47

Um… So yeah… I think I'll be rewriting this as a full length story… Sorry… Don't murder me!

Check on my profile for it in a few days…


End file.
